Love Bites
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "You should nip this nervousness in the bud." Blake explained. "You shouldn't put it off for too long, otherwise you'll both start to feel uncomfortable about how to approach it." [Ruby and Weiss's first kiss.]


**Just some dorks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Love Bites

"Come on, Weiss. Just kiss her."

"DON'T PRESSURE ME!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'M NOT!"

"You kind of are..." Blake's ears drooped a bit and she took a step back.

Weiss's face was red, and the heiress had her fingers balled into fists, clutching the ends of her skirt until her knuckles ran white.

Ruby stood before her, looking equally as nervous, shuffling her feet as her gaze wavered up to her partner and back down to the floor again and again. Yang stood behind her little sister, trying to urge her forward step by step.

"Come on! You two are a packaged deal now! Take some advice from the masters like me and Blake! Don't be nervous; just kiss!"

Ruby rounded on her with a furious blush and pout.

"It's not that easy, Yang!"

"What's so difficult about it? You just put your lips together and-"

"Yang, I don't think you're helping." Blake interjected.

"She's not." Weiss growled in agreement. "And she'd do best not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Hey, Ruby's my sister and you're my teammate so I think my nose is in the perfect place right after you two become an item!"

"Yang, who even says that anymore..." Ruby mumbled.

Blake sighed as she rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You can't just force them to do this like you did with me, Yang."

"Hey! I didn't force-... uh, well..." There was a moment of silence as Yang trailed off rather sheepishly. Blake gave her a deadpanned stare as Ruby took a step away and Weiss muttered, "Disgusting."

"But anyway," Blake addressed the heiress once more. "She does, kind of... _almost_ have a point."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, subtly wiping her perspiring palms against her sides. "And what would that be?" She inquired.

Blake offered a small smile. "That you should nip this nervousness in the bud." She explained. "You shouldn't put it off for too long, otherwise you'll both start to feel uncomfortable about how to approach it." Her golden eyes flicked up to meet Ruby's silver ones as well. "Don't force it but... don't ignore it either." She advised.

Weiss took her words to heart, slowly lowering her hands back to her sides again as her gaze locked with that of her new girlfriend's. Yang gave Ruby an ungracious shove and she stumbled forward, squeaking a little as she found herself mere inches away from Weiss.

For an instant, no one moved until Blake yanked a whining Yang out the door and into the hallway. A moment passed before Yang's complaining about "wanting to see what happened" was drowned out altogether.

Weiss blinked sternly up at her partner who was irksomely somehow younger and yet taller than she was.

Ruby gazed back at her with eyes that screamed of nervousness, but it was also clear as to how... eager she was to proceed. She blinked, and Weiss could almost feel herself caving.

"Well?" She quipped.

Ruby's eyes brightened as she sucked in a breath.

"M... May I?" She checked.

"We're not getting any younger."

"R-Right!" Ruby brought her hands up and placed them on Weiss's shoulders. The heiress stiffened when her partner moved in, pulling Weiss closer as well. Their gazes locked, trembling and excited. But Ruby was too self-conscious and bit her lip. "C... Close your eyes."

Weiss blinked once but did not refute her, and let her eyelids fall shut.

Ruby smiled, doing the same and closing her eyes as she leaned down a little bit, and softly pressed her lips against Weiss's.

But it was a bit too uncalled for for the heiress, and she jolted slightly. The warm, chaste kiss lasted but a few mere seconds before Weiss felt a searing pain as her teeth accidentally came into contact with her tongue. Whimpering, she was forced to pull away. Ruby cried out, flustered.

"Aaaah oh geez, um Weiss are you okay? I'm sorry!"

Weiss thought she heard a snicker come from the hallway, but she was too mortified to pay it much heed.

"No, you're fine... ah..." She calmed Ruby as she curled her tongue, bringing a hand to her lips.

"But are _you_?"

"Yes..." Weiss heaved a sigh as she straightened her posture once more. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"No no no! I-It's okay! Ah..." Ruby's face was as pink as her partner's. But she did not want Weiss to feel guilty. "Do you... wanna try again?"

Two mist-blue eyes looked back to her, searching her expression before Weiss's chin lowered in the slightest nod. She closed her eyes again as Ruby wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Weiss kissed back this time, almost apologetically for ruining the first one. She felt Ruby smile, even giggle a little, and Weiss allowed herself to relax as the kiss continued.

The two girls savored the gentle contact, pressing closely together as they made the moment last.

...

Meanwhile, Blake held a palm to Yang's mouth just outside the door.

"Oh my _god_!" She cackled. "She bit her tongue _that is so cute_! Weiss is such a doofus!"

"Leave her alone." Blake chided, even though she was smirking a bit as well.

"She nipped it in the bud, alright." Yang muttered.

"Yang-"

"Really gave her something to sink her teeth into."

"_Yang_-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she mmph-!" The blonde was silenced as Blake shoved her lips against hers. Yang grunted a bit before returning the kiss with fervor.

But evidently, she had made one pun too many, for she felt Blake's teeth nip her bottom lip.

"Heeey, what was that for?" Yang grumbled.

Blake smirked in reply.

"Love bites." She shrugged.

Yang chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I can't tell you how many of my fics end with lame Bumblebee puns and kisses.**

**Please review!**


End file.
